Opening and Closing to Barney Live! in New York City 2005 VHS
Here are the opening and closing to Barney Live! in New York City 2005 VHS. ]] Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen (2005) (Taken from: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) #Baarney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! 2004 VHS) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (Taken from: Barney's Once Upon A Time 1996 VHS (2000 Reprint)/Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) (For High Pitch Version) #Barney Live! in New York City Title Card (1995 Version) #Barney Live! in New York City Intro (1995 Version) Closing #Barney Live! in New York City End Credits (1995 Version) #Barney: The Land of Make-Believe (Video) Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) # ]]The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Let's Go To The Beach 2006 VHS) #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Trailer #Bob The Builder: When Bob Became a Builder Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer (2005) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: David Joyner/Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Joyner / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Kyle Nelson) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) '' Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" as while the Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Barney's Once Upon A Time", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used for (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "Barney Live! at Radio City". * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * All the Video "Barney in Concert", "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Barney's Musical Castle" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the "Barney's Colorful World!" being the bonus episode. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. *A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 1996. In 2015, it was re-released by Publications International. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. * On December 25, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Barney's Magical Musical Lunchbox set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (battybarney2014's version)Can You Sing That Songs? and'' It's Time for Counting.'' All of them have the opening and closing previews, including A Super-Dee-Duper Day, ''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), from "Kids for Character: Choices Count!" and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial.'' * This video also has a 2000 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and have the newer opening and closing with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus,'' What a World We Share'' and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version. Television Airings * This special aired on PBS from January 1996 until November 1, 1998. *This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2005-December 31, 2014. *This special also aired on Sprout from May 5, 2007-December 31, 2010. * This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from January 7, 2003 until November 2004. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in January 2005 until November 2006. *This video aired on Disney Channel from March 1996 until August 31, 2018. *This special also aired on ABC in December 2015. *This video also aired on Nick Jr and Noggin in April 1, 2003 until December 31, 2005. *This video also aired on NBC from May 2005 until December 31, 2018. DVD Bonus Episodes *Barney in Concert *Barney's Big Surprise *Barney's Musical Castle *Barney's Colorful World! Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS